New Friends
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: When the Titans are saved by the Watchmen, the start working together. Raven seem to grow close to Rorschach. Will this effect anything? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is The Jonny T Factor here with my new fan fic. I came up with this story after watching some Teen Titans episodes. I then thought to myself, "What if the Teen Titans ran met the Watchmen?" And this is so far what i came up with. I hope you like it.**

**P.S. I do not own Teen Titans or Watchmen. **

**Chapter 1**

**Who Watches The Teen Titans?**

**The Teen Titans were facing a giant robot being controlled by Control Freak.**

"He's too strong!" yells Robin as he tries to go for the head.

The robot just swats him away.

Cyborg tries to hack into it's control system. But he is shocked by the defence system.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven roars as she encases the robot in a sphere of magic, then the sphere starts to shrink trying to crush it.

"Oh, no you don't!" yells Control Freak as he shoots at her with a tazer gun. Raven is hit and is tazed forcing her to release the robot.

Starfire just flys around it shooting, hoping to cause damage. "Please stop what you are doing, it is not good." she pleas.

Beast Boy morphs into a T rex and just charges at it like an idiot. Of corse he's picked up and thrown at Starfire. The two hit the ground hard and seem to be knocked out.

"Finish them!" Control Freak yells in excitement.

The robot raises his foot high above the two, then starts being it down fast. But then a blinding blue flash occured and the foot was stopped. It was being held by a glowing blue figure.

"Laurie, please move the two of them out of this location." the blue figure said calmy.

A young girl in a yellow and black latex suit ran over and pick the two up and moved them.

All of a sudden, a boy dressed as an owl and a man dressed in black padding, with american flag style sholder pads and a smiley face button, started attacking the robot's other leg trying to take it down.

The robot crashes to the ground, then a boy dressed in gold and purple leaps on top of it's chest. He then starts messing with the wires.

"No!" Control Freak screams as he start messing with the remote he controls the robot with.

"Hurm." came a grunt from behind him.

He turns around and sees a figure in a trenchcoat, a fadora and a mask that had a black blot on it that changes shapes.

"Evil must be punished." the figure says as he takes Control Freak's arm and breaks it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Control Freak screams in pain.

The figure then rams Control Freaks head into the ground, knocking him out.

"There," says the boy in gold and purple, "It's deactivated."

"Good job, team." says the boy dressed as an owl, "Hey, are you guys alright?" he asks the Titans.

Robin rises to his feet, "Yeah, we're fine, thanks." he replies, "Who are you all of you?"

The group stands together as the boy dressed as an owl says, "We're the Watchmen."

"I'm Nite Owl." says the boy dressed as an owl, "I'm the leader of the team."

"I'm Silk Spectre." say the girl dressed in latex. All the Titan boys look at her drooling.

"The name I was given is Dr. Manhattan." says the glowing blue figure.

"Dude, are you like an alian?" Beast Boy asks.

"No, I was once human." Dr. Manhattan answered.

"My name is Ozymandias," said the boy in gold and purple, "I am said to be the smartest man in the world."

"Name's The Comedian." says the man with black padding, "Oldest member of the team."

"Rorschach." says the figure with the ever changing mask.

"What kind of a name is that?" Beast Boy says confused.

"He named himself after the Rorschach inkblots, because of your mask, right?" Raven answers.

"Smart." Rorschach replies.

"Thanks." Raven blussing alittle.

"Where you guys from? asked Cybrog.

"New York, we came here to look for someone." answers Ozymandias.

"Have you found the person yet?" Robin asks.

"Not yet." Nite Owl replies.

"Where are you guys staying?" asked Cyborg.

"We've been hiding out at an old warehouse." replies Comedian.

Robin smiles, "Why don't you guys stay at our place?" he offers.

"Are you sure?" answers Nite Owl.

"Yeah, you guys helped us, so we'll help you." Cyborg tells them.

"Sounds great." says Silk Spectre.

"Oh, this is most wonderful, I can finally have another girl to do girl stuff with." Starfire says, "Oh, sorry Raven."

"It's fine, I don't have to deal with you for awhile." Raven says smiling.

The Titans lead the Watchmen to Titan Tower. Then they show them to their rooms. Later that night the group sits down for dinner.

"You know, it's kind of silly sitting down for dinner in our costumes." Nite Owl points out, "I can trust you guys." He then takes off his mask. "My real name is Dan Dreiburg."

And so all heros followed. "Dick Grayson" said Robin, "I'm Laurie Jupiter." said Silk Spectre. "Victor Stone." says Cyborg, "My birth name is Koriand'r" informs Starfire. "O-k, I'm Edward Blake." says The Comedian. "Adrian Veidit." said Ozymandias. "My name is really Raven." says Raven. "My true name is Jon Osterman." says Dr. Manhattan. "Gar Logan." Beast Boy replies last. The room grows silent, everyone looks at the one who hasn't removed his mask or said his real name. Rorschach had his mask pull up uncovering his mouth so he could eat.

Gar finally broke the silences, "Well, what's your real name, Rorschach?" he asks.

Rorschach doesn't answer. When he finishes eating, he pulls his mask back down and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dan asks.

"Out." Rorschach mutters exitting the door.

"Do you guys know his real name?" Gar asks the other Watchmen.

"No, he's always kept it to himself." Dan answers.

They all go back to eating and talking.

As Rorschach walks down the streets of Jump City, he writes in his journal.

"Rorschach's Journal, April 5th, 2010: In new city. Met new masks today. They call themselfs Titans. The heros of this city are retarded. They reveal their names and faces to complete strangers. Should be removed from action. We should take this city over for them. This town smells of sex and murder. Already ran into biker who calls himself Jonny Rancid. Broke arms and blew up bike. This city is a pust filled cut on the stomach of America. Soon the world will reject this city and destory it. And as their flesh burns, they will know that the did this to themselfs. They choose to live like dogs, eating their own waste. The smooth talker in justice system feed off the sludge this city fills with. As long as money is filling their pocket, they won't give a damn. Soon it will back fire on them. And they will fall like the rest of us. **.']['.**

**Please Review. Thanks.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is about Raven and Rorschach.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**A Look To The Past**

**The Titans decided to spend a day with their new friends in the park.**

"Over here!" Cyborg called out to Beast Boy, they were playing a game of foot ball with Robin and Nite Owl.

Beast Boy threw the ball, but it was caught by Nite Owl. He then threw it to Robin near the goal. "Touch Down!" Robin cried out high fiving Nite Owl.

"Why did I partner with you again?" Cyborg questioned BB.

Cutting to Starfire talking to Silk Spectre. "So, what girl stuff should we do first?" Starfire asks, "The braiding of hair, the shopping of clothes, the watching of chick flicks?"

"Heh, they all sound fun." replies Silk Spectre.

"Oh goody, then we shall do them all." says Starfire.

Raven leans over to Laurie's ear, "You just sold your soul to Hell." she informs her.

Beast Boy walks over to Dr. Manhattan, "Hey Doc, I just want to know how you got this way?"

Dr. Manhattan looks at him, he was always calm. He explains to him what happened. **(Not going to tell the story, because you should already know it.)**

The only one that wasn't joining the group in their fun was Rorschach, who was leaning on a tree. Raven notices and checks on him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks.

"Fine." Rorschach answered.

Raven looked shy, "Oh, well I just thought something was wrong, since you weren't with the others." she explains to him.

Rorschach looks at her, "Should be digging up information." he says.

Raven grows confused, "Information on who?" She questions.

"Big Figure. One we're here for." Rorschach informs.

"Why are you looking for him?" She asks.

"Wanted. Broke out of prison. Big surprise." Rorschach mutters, "Slobs in justice system. Can't keep evil behind bars. Don't care."

"So you think he's here." Raven replies.

"Searched bars and clubs for information. Broke man's arm for good tip. Said he was in Jump City." Rorschach tells her.

"How could you hurt someone who did nothing?" Raven questioned in disbelief.

"He had choice. Don't give up information easy way. Give it up hard way." Rorschach informs her, "Either way, evil is punished." Rorschach turns and walks away.

Raven doesn't follow, she sits down by the tree and thinks about what he said. "Could he be right?" she thought to herself, until she heard a voice.

"Hello," the voice said.

Raven turned her head, "Oh, hi Adrian." she said to him.

"Would you care if I sat down?" he questioned.

Raven shook her head, "Go ahead."

Adrian sat down, "I couldn't help over hearing you two," he explains, "Rorschach didn't always think that way."

"What do mean?" she questioned.

Adrian looks at her and explains, "Rorschach was once a simple team player, never had any problems. But something bad must have happened to him, he seems insane now. We're affraid he might kill someone."

Raven grows a bit worried. "Why haven't you talk to him about it?" she asks.

"We've tried," he answers, "But he never tells."

"I think I know a way." Raven explains.

"It's best that you don't try." Adrian warns.

Raven stands up, "But don't you care if something may be wrong with him?" Raven questions him.

Adrian looks slowly away.

"Well I'm going to find out." she informs him as she walks away.

Later that night, the group of heros were in their beds, all except Raven. Rorschach did not go out that night, and Raven was prepared to find out what was wrong with him. She sneaks into Rorschach's room, he was still had his mask over his face. "Must not trust us." she thought to herself. She sneaks closer to him, she then places her hands carefully on his head. Her eyes go dark, she starts to hear a child crying. A vision of a little red haired boy appeared, an over weight woman in her underwear was slapping the boy. Raven starts to shake with every slap she see. "Mooooommmmmmmy, please stop." the boy begged. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" the woman screamed, slapping him harder. Tears started forming in Raven's eyes. She then hears Rorschach talking in his sleep, "mommy- please- stop." Rorschach says. Raven starts to see Rorschach in the vision. He was searching a house, she heard his thoughts, "No sign of little girl. Kidnapper must have moved her." She then saw him checking the cupbroads on the wall. There was knifes hanging inside, he then turns away and walks towards a wood burning oven. He opens the door and pull out a piece of cloth, he looks towards the window. There was two dogs outside fighting over a bone. The bone had something attached to it, "Oh... my g-g-god." Raven studders. The bone had a foot attached to it. She watched as he killed the dogs and the kidnapper. Streams of tears ran down the face of Raven.

"NOOOOOO!" Rorschach yells waking up. He looks at Raven, seeing Raven's eyes go from black to normal. "What did you do!" he yells grabbing her.

Raven start to sob.

Rorschach just looks at her for a few minutes, "You saw. Didn't you!" he yells at her.

Raven nods, still sobbing.

Rorschach lets her go and grabs his hat and coat, and leaves the room. The Titans were outside of the room after hearing the yelling. They hear Raven crying and check on her.

"Are you okay?" asks Robin.

Raven just nods.

"I told you, you shouldn't have tried." Adrian reminds her. "I'm sorry."

Raven is helped to back to her room, still crying. Hoping to forget what she has seen.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Chapter of New Friends.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Why It happened

After Raven's look into Rorschach's past, Rorschac goes out on the town to look for away to unleash his angry.

"Rorschach's Journal, April 7th, 2010: Goth girl from Titans looked into my mind. Saw the truth about Rorschach. Not sure if she will tell. Shouldn't have trusted them. But somehow I felt save with that girl. Trailed in darker part of city. Smell of fornication and heroin. Looking for evil that hides in the shadows. Keeping it's ugly face hidden from day light, until time is right for it to strike it's target. I shall sniff it out." **.']['.**

Rorschach walks the streets until a voice gets his attention.

"Hey, Ink Face." the voice cries out.

Rorschach turns his head, he see who was calling to him. A thug, in a leather jacket, spiked hair, hands in leather glove, and holding a bat.

"Where do you think you're going?" the thug questions.

Rorschach doesn't answer.

"You're one of those new heros, aren't you?" the thug states, "Well, I think I should give you a welcome present." he says patting the bat in his other hand.

Rorschach turns around, he cracks his knuckles, then his neck. "Looking forward to it." he replies.

The thug runs at Rorschach and swings the bat at his head, Rorschach ducks and punches him in the side. The wind was knocked out of the thug, but he manages keep fighting him. He swings the bat again and Rorschach moves again. Rorschach grabs his arm and twists it, the thug throws a punch at him, but Rorschach catches his fist and twists it too.

"AAAHHH, please let go!" the thug begs looking into his ever changing mask.

"No." Rorschach replies, then headbutts the thug. The thug fall to the ground, Rorschach gets on top of him and starts ramming his fist into the thug's face over and over again.

Rorschach's Thoughts: "I am over a thug. Ramming my fists in his face. Blood is splattering all over the ground. With each punch, his face is more bloody. But I after twenty three punches, I see that girl's face. Tears running down her cheeks. I stop punching the thug. I could snap his neck right now. But I didn't. I checked his pulse. Still alive. I look at my hands. They are caked with blood. I see a puddle near me. I wash my hand in it. I turn back and see the man. I decided he shouldn't die yet."

Rorschach walks over to the thug and picks him up. He then walks for an hour to a clinic. He lays the man down in front of the building and leaves. All that was on his mind was Raven. "Why did she do it?" he asked himself, "What could she want from?" Rorschach then arrives back at Titan Tower, enters the tower. He walks down the hall to return back to his room. Until he nears Raven's room, "I need to know why." he says to himself. He opens her door and enters the. He looks around the room, there wasn't alot in Raven's room. Just books on a shelf, and a bed, were Raven was asleep. Rorschach walks over to her bed, he looks at her face, she looked so peaceful. "Hurm." Rorschach growls.

The growl woke Raven up, she stares at him, "R-Roschach?" she studders in fear.

Rorschach leans over her bed, his head near her's, "Why did you do it?" he questions.

"What?" Raven asks still affraid.

"Why did you look into my mind?" he questions again

Raven looks down with tears forming in her eyes, "I was worried about you," she replies, "The others said you weren't always like this."

"Hrrrrrr." Rorschach growls in anger, "If they had seen what I've seen, they would think the same." Rorschach replies.

Raven gets up from her bed, "I've never seen anyone suffer as a child like you." she says.

"My mother was whore," Rorschach says turning his back on her.

Raven comes up from behind him and put her hand on his sholder. "Your mother can't hurt you anymore." she tells him.

"Not just mother. Rejected by everyone." Rorschach informs. "Call me freak."

Raven looks at his mask, she watches as the shapes change, "I won't reject you." Raven says softly.

The room is silent for a moment, then Rorschach turns and leaves the room.

Raven returns to her bed wondering what just happened.

The next day the group is sit down for breakfast.

"Hey Laurie, how about you help me with my training?" Gar asks.

Laurie grins, "I don't know, maybe you should ask my boyfriend, Jon." she answer.

Gar freazes then faints.

"So, what should we do today new friend?" Starfire asks Laurie.

"Sorry Starfire, we have to search for Big Figure." Dan informs her.

"How about we join you?" suggests Dick, "We can split up into groups and search the city."

"Sounds like a good idea." Dan replies.

We cut to Rorschach walking down the hall when he stops at the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" a scream came from inside the bathroom. It turns out he walked in just as Raven had stepped out of the shower. "Sorry, didn't know someone was in here." Rorschach explains leaving the room.

Later, Robin starts to pair groups.

"Me and Nite Owl"

"Starfire and Silk Spectre"

"Comedian and Cyborg"

"Ozymandia and Beast Boy"

"Rorschach and Raven"

Raven looks at Rorschach confused. "What about Dr. Manhattan?" Raven asks.

"He's going back to New York to watch over the city." Nite Owl replies.

Then they all head out to search the city.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next exciting chapter of New Friends.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Can Rorschach Love?**

**After being paired into groups, the teams hit the town.**

The team of Raven and Rorschach hit the underground bars and clubs. Their first stop was at a bar called 'Chugs'.

"Wait here." Rorschach tells her as he reaches for the door handle.

Raven stops him, "We're suppost to be working as a team, I'm coming in." she demands.

"Hurm." Rorschach growls, he stands there for a moment. Then replies, "Fine." He opens the door for her then follows. The bar was packed, full of thugs, gang members, and drug deals. Rorschach walks over to a gangster sitting at a table with others. "Hurm." Rorschach growls to get his attention. The whole bar looks at them.

"Who the hell are you?" gangster response after seeing Rorschach's mask.

"Rorschach." Rorschach replies, "Looking for someone by the name of Big Figure."

"Even if we did know, what makes you think we would tell you, Ink Face" the gangster answers.

Rorschach looks at Raven, then back at gangster, "Don't want to do this hard way." he says.

The gangster looked at Raven, he grinned and stands up and replies, "What's wrong, affraid you won't get laid by this little slut?" he replies.

Rorschach grabs the man's arm and twists it behind his back, then slams the gangster's head on the table, "DON'T CALL HER SLUT!" Rorschach roars. He looks at the others in the bar, "I can snap this man's neck right now. If know anything, TELL NOW!" he warns.

"WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, MAN!" another gang member yells out, "HE WAS MESSING WITH YOU!"

Rorschach knows their not lying, he then snaps the man's arm. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the gangster cries in pain. "Leaving now." Rorschach says to Raven. They walk out of the bar.

Raven looks at Rorschach, "Thank you." she says.

Rorschach stares at her, then replies "Good girl like you don't deserve to be called slut." He then walks off with his hands in his pockets.

Raven blushes and then follows him. As the day passed, they had searched every bar and club around, but with no luck. They returned to Titan Tower with the others.

"Well. we checked all of Jump City, and there was no sign of Big Figure." Nite Owl informs the others, "He must not be here, we should return back to New York tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." replies the Comedian.

"Oh, but we didn't get to do girl things." wines Starfire to Silk Spectre.

"Sorry, maybe I'll come back one day and hang out with you." Silk Spectre replies

Starfire smiles.

The Watchmen headed back to their rooms and packed their things. Rorschach didn't have much, just his journal. But as he packs up, Raven enters the room.

"Hey, do you need any help? Raven asks.

"No." he replies, stuffing the journal in his coat.

"Oh... well I guess you'll be going then." Raven replies sounding a little sad.

Rorschach just replies, "Must find Big Figure. Must punish."

"Is that all you think about?" Raven raises her voice to him.

Rorschach turns and looks at her. The blot on his mask seemed to form into a frowning face. "What else is there?" He questioned as he turned to look at the books that were on the shelf that was in the room he was staying in.

"Like friendship, family..." she explain, "...love."

Rorschach stop in his tracks, he turned and stared at her, "What?" he questioned.

Raven started moving closer to him, "Love." she replies, "Do you beleave in it?"

Rorschach was silent, after about a minute he replies, "Never been shown love. Don't know if I can be loved."

Raven is now right in front of Rorschach, "Well, I think you can." She says as she places her hand on his smooth mask. She moves her hand down to the bottom of the mask. She starts to roll the mask up over the bottom haft of his face. She slowly moves her lips towards his. They connect together, she could tell he has never kissed before, but he learns fast. She romoves his hat and starts to pull the mask up more.

"No." he says snatching her hand.

"Shhhhh..." she calms him, "trust me."

She pulls the mask up and off his head, Revealing his pale face, with blue eye, and carrot colored hair. She shoves her face into his, sticking her tongue down his throat. Rorschach wraps his arm around her. He could feel her heart beat, he felt something he never felt before. "Love"

While the two were kissing, they couldn't see a little blinking red light coming from a book on the shelf. We cut to a dark room. "It seems that Raven's found a new love." say a calm voice.

"Yeah, never thought Rorschach could get a girl." say another voice, "Huh, so that's who he is, he's that one boy who stands outside holding a sign that says 'The End Is Nigh'."

"Mr. Figure, I believe we have found a way to take care of our hero problem." informed the calm voice.

Out of the shadow, steps a small, white haired man, maybe in his late forties. "Ha, ha, sounds good." says the man by the name of Big Figure, as he smokes a cigar.

"Rorschach and Raven are a match made in Hell." says the calm voice, "They both are the outcasts of their teams and they both have dark past."

"So what's the plan?" Big Figure asks.

"Simple, we target Rorschach, with Raven." the voice explains.

We cut to Raven's room, where Raven was cuddling with Rorschach. Both were fast asleep. Not able to hear the danger that was closing in on them. "Rorschach." said voice. Rorschach opens his eye to see a figure dressed is silver and black, with a black and orange mask, with only one eye hole. He punches Rorschach while he's still off guard. Rorschach rolls off the bed to the floor. Raven wakes up as this happens.

"Slade?" she screams.

Slade grabs her and disappeared.

"NOOOOOO!" Rorschach roars in anger.

The other heros hear and enter the room. "Where's Raven?" Gar questions.

Rorschach is in a great deal of rage, "Man name Slade took her!" he replies grabbing his hat and rushes out the door.

"Wait, we're coming with you." informs Dick.

"Hurry! Need to find them!" Rorschach rushes them.

They dress and follow Rorschach.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next exciting chapter of New Friends.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Rorschach vs Slade

Rorschach and the others hurry to find Slade and Raven.

As Rorschach run to the exit of Titan Tower, he sees a note on the door that reads 'Rorschach' on it. He grabs it and reads, "Rorschach, come to the city power plant if you want Raven back. You better hurry. Slade." Rorschach charges out the door.

"Where are you going?" Robin questions.

"Slade took Raven to power plant." Rorschach informs still running.

"Let's take my Owl ship, we'll meet him there." Nite Owl tells the others.

Rorschach run threw the city until he reached the power,plant, he studies the building for a few minutes, he then walks in. It was dark inside, the only amount of light came from a hole in the ceilling.

"Hello, Rorschach." said a voice.

"Big Figure." Rorschach replies.

Big Figure stepped into the light. "Knew you hadn't forgotten about me." he said as he puffed his cigar.

"Where's Raven?" Rorschach roars.

"You're asking the wrong man." said another voice. the lights flipped on, standing next to Big Figure was Slade with Raven in his arms. She was handcuffed and blindfolded.

"LET HER GO!" Rorschach yells.

Slade throw Raven to the ground, "You can have her if you beat me." Slade said.

Rorschach cracks his knuckles, "Let's go." he replies. Rorschach charges at him blinded by anger, he throws punches at Slade, but Slade is quicker and knees Rorschach in the stomach. Rorschach falls to his knees, Slade punches him in the face.

"No pain. Get up. Must get up." Rorschach says to himself, Slade then picks him up and throws him to the wall. He tries to punch him again, but Rorschach ducks and grabs his arm and throws him to the wall. Rorschach proceeds to punch Slade. Slade grabs one of his punches and rams his elbow into his face. Rorschach stumbles back and Slade roundhouse kicks him, he falls to the ground. Just then the other heros burst in.

"SLADE!" yells Robin.

"Happy, you could make it." Slade greets. Slade's men circle around the heros. Slade pulls out a remote from his belt and pushes a button on it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" the titans screamed as they fall to the ground. They were being shocked. Slade ordered his men to attack the Watchmen. The heros were taken down quickly.

"What did you do to them?" Rorschach demands to know.

Slade started to explain, "You see I sent Control Freak to draw the Titans away from their tower. I then proceeded to bug the tower to spy on them. I also wired their costumes with a tazering system. I knew the Watchmen would come to the city to look for Big Figure, so we partnered up to destroy our pests. We watched to see if we could find a weakness in your groups. We know your names, faces, and backgrounds. And in the end, we discovered the weakness of the great Rorschach. Love."

Rorschach tries to pick himself up off the ground, "Another reason for you to die." Rorschach mutters.

"Hmm you should give up," Slade replies, "there's no way you can win."

Rorschach regains his footing, he slowly moves towards Slade. "Wrong." he replies, "Evil will be punished." He then charges at him and throws a punch. Slade moves and grabs his arm, then snaps it. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" he cries out.

Raven can't see but hears the sound of bones snapping. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raven begs.

Slade then rips of Rorschach's mask, then throws him to the ground. "GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!" Rorschach roars with anger.

Slade throws the mask to the ground, then step on it. "I can't see how Raven could love such an ugly boy." Slade states.

Rorschach tries to get back to his feet, but Slade kicks him in the face, knocking him back down. Slade then walks over to Raven. He grabs her by the neck and raises her to the air. "Now Rorschach, to take the one thing you love." Slade says as he starts to tighten his grip.

Rorschach is in rage. He stands to his feet, he grips his broken arm, then snaps it in to place. He charges at Slade while he's still off gaurd. He punches him in the face. Slade falls to the ground. Rorschach breaks Raven's cuffs and proceeds to beat Slade down. He gets on top of Slade and rams his fist in his face. He was about to end the fight, until he sees a piece of broken glasses on the floor. He could see Big Figure pointing a gun at Raven. "NO!" he yells as he pushes Raven out of the way. Big Figure fires the gun. A bullet enters Rorschach's side. Rorschach stumbles back in pain, "No, No pain. Must keep fighting." he says out loud. He heads towards Big Figure, who fires the gun again. The bullet enters Rorschach's right leg, but Rorschach keeps coming.

"RORSCHACH STOP!" Raven screams.

Big Figure then fires one more time, the bullet enters Rorschach's chest. Rorschach grabs the little man's head, and twists it to snap his neck, Big Figure was dead. Rorschach finally falls to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Raven cries out.

* * *

**Will Rorschach survive? Find out on the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Final Chapter of New Friends. I cried as I wrote this. No joke.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**A Fallen Hero**

**Raven runs to the side of a wounded Rorschach.**

Rorschach looks into Raven's eyes, "Raven.. I want you to have... this." he says pulling his journal out of his pocket.

"No, no don't talk like that. I can heal you." she cries. She places her hands over his wounds, but it didn't work because she couldn't calm herself down.

Rorschach takes one of her hands and places the journal in it, "Please, take it." he tells her.

Raven looks at Rorschach's pale face, with tears in her eyes, "This is all my fault." she blames herself.

Rorschach shakes his head, "No. Not your fault." he tells her.

The other Watchmen finish off Slade's men, and help the Titans back to their feet. They all become silent when they see the fallen hero.

"My face. Want to die with my face." Rorschach informs her. Nite Owl picks up the mask and hands it to Raven. She put it over his head, but stops near the mouth.

"I love you, Rorschach." Raven sobs holding Rorschach.

"No." Rorschach replies, "Walter Kovacs."

Raven nods, "I love you, Walter." she sobs again.

"I... love you too... R-Raven." Rorschach replies. Raven and him share a long kiss. Raven then pulls his mask down. Rorschach passes on.

Slade starts to rise to his feet. Raven starts shaking, she starts to speak words that are not human. She stands to her feet, her voice grow louder. The lights go off, Raven starts to glow. Then the lights come back on. Slade starts to look worried. Raven turns her head to reveal her pitch black eyes. Her voice has many pitches to it. "EVIL MUST BE PUNISHED!" she roars at Slade. She draws near to Slade, he punches her, but it has no effect. She throws a punch of her own, Slade's mask cracks for the force. He falls to the ground, Raven picks him back up and punches him over and over again. The mask finally shatters, we are not able to see his face because Raven never stops punching him. Her hands become caked with blood. She finally stops punching him, his face can not be seen with all the blood on it. "You took Rorschach." she tells him as she holds his head looking into his eye. She finally ends it by snapping his neck. Raven returns back to normal as she looks at what she has done. The Titans gather around her while she clings to Robin sobbing. The Watchmen gather around their fallen friend. Nite Owl was the saddest, do to him being Rorschach's partner. Ozymandias got down on one knee and prayed. When he was finished, they all picked up the body of the hero and carried him to the Owl ship. On April 13th, Rorschach was buried. The rest of the of the Watchmen were there, along with the Titans. After the event, the Titans returned back to Junp City. When Raven returned to

her room, she sees Rorschach's journal laying on her bed. She still hasn't read it. She the decides that it's time she has. She reads about the events that are seen through Rorschach's eyes. After five hours of reading, she finally comes to Rorschach's final thoughts. Raven sat there for a minute, a single tear streamed down her cheek, then started to read.

"Rorschach's Journal, April 8th, 2010: I fear I have little time left. I am running down the halls of Titan Tower. Raven has been taken by man named Slade. I fear the worst for her. I was stupid to let my gaurd down. Raven, the only one who has shown me love. But another thought has entered my mind. I talked to Manhattan before he returned to New York. Asked if we find Big Figure. His reply was that Big Figure would not be returning back to New York alive after this mission. He then proceeded to tell me that my fate was the same. Didn't care. As long as Big Figure would be no more of a problem. What's one more body amongst foundations. But now I believe that my life may save anothers. In my final words, I pray that Raven and the others will be safe. Rorschach's Journal, April 8th, 2010. **.']['.**

Raven closed the book and sat it on her book shelf, she then strolls out of her room and down the hall until she comes to the room Rorschach once stayed in. She entered the room and looked around. She sighs, then spies a box sticking out from under the bed. She sit the box on the bed, it read 'Raven' on the top of it. She opened the box and found Rorschach's mask inside. There was a note with it. It read, " This is my spare mask. For you to remember me by when I'm gone. **.']['.**" Raven held the to her chest. "I'll never forget you, Walter." she said. She leaves the room, and moves on.

**THE END .']['.**

**Thank you for reading my story. I had alot of fun writing it. I have more ideas for crossovers and I am looking for ideas. Please Review.**


End file.
